


He's Mine, Bitch!

by Tttiaaa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom!Hotch, Jealous!Reid, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Reid, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tttiaaa/pseuds/Tttiaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Hotch are out and a woman flirts with Hotch. </p><p>I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme from LiveJournal:
> 
> The team is at a nightclub and woman see Hotch and Reid together and when Reid goes off to the restroom she makes her move. Bitchy!Reid comes in and tells her off. 
> 
> Extra Points for Gryffindor if woman see Hotch/Reid quickie somehow
> 
>  
> 
> I changed a bit. Its nit the whole team at this club. Also as I was writing this it sort of came out in the woman's POV. Lol, blame my muse.
> 
> Totally unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

She was on the hunt tonight. Sitting at the bar nursing a Cosmo, in her most seductive little black dress that fit her body like a glove. Sipping her drink, she thought about her shitty ex “ _Best way to get over someone is to get under someone new_ ” she laughed.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a deep voice purring into her ear “Well hello beautiful” She smiled and turned to see and overweight sweaty mess of a man

 

“Oh no, I'm way out of your league” she drawled at the man. “Walk away now” she sneered and turned away.

 

“ _God why are there never any good looking guys in this shit hole_ ” she thought to herself. Finishing off her drink she decided to call it a night. As she turned from the bar she saw a man enter. He was exactly what she was looking for. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He carried an aura of confidence and sexiness. He looked mysterious and stern. “ _I bet he's great in bed”_

 

Just as she went to approach him, he reached back and grabbed a hand. When she followed the hand she saw it was another man. This guy was the exact opposite. He was just as tall, but skinny. He looked shy and out of place. He exuded awkwardness and nervousness. Like he should be locked in a library somewhere. “ _There is **NO** way Mr. Hottie is with that dork. No way at all”_

 

She was shocked when she saw the dark haired man lock lips with his nerdy companion. “ _Great he's gay_ ” she walked back to the bar and prefer another drink. Pulling out her phone she saw that her friend has texted her.

 

**From: Lacey**

_How’s your man hunt going? See any hotties yet?_

 

**To: Lacey**

_One, but he's a lost cause_

 

**From:Lacey**

_Lost cause? Since when is any guy a lost cause._

 

**To: Lacey**

_He's here with a guy. I saw them kiss._

 

**From: Lacey**

_Damn. That sucks._

 

**To: Lacey**

_Tell me about it. My gaydar is usually super good._

 

**From: Lacey**

_Well maybe he's bi_ **.**

 

**To: Lacey**

_Maybe, how can I tell?_

 

**From: Lacey**

_Flirt with him when the bf leaves if he flirts back you gotta chance_ **.**

 

**To: Lacey**

_You sure?_

 

**From: Lacey**

_Yes!_

 

**To: Lacey**

_Well they both are coming over here! I got to go. Wish me luck._

 

**From: Lacey**

_You don't need luck. Go get him you big slut :P_

 

As the men approached the bar the younger guy says “Gonna go to the restroom, order for me babe”

 

When she sees the man disappear from the area she makes her move, sliding down next to the man and leans in to show off her tits and offers him her hand.

 

“Hi, I'm Lola” she says letting her name roll seductively off her lips.

 

“Hi Lola, I'm Aaron”

 

“Well Aaron you sure know how to command a room. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since you came in”

 

Aaron saw Spencer approaching behind the young lady and smirked his response “Well if that's the case, then I'm sure you saw me come in with someone?”

 

“Yes I did, but don't you think you could do a bit better than some dorky guy?” she said leaning in further and rubbing her hand up his arm

 

“And prey tell who's could possibly be better than him?”

 

“Why me, of course” she said sweetly gesturing at her body “You look like you could use a woman in your life”

 

“I'm sure he gets by just fine without one” she jumped at Spencer appearing suddenly beside her “and even if he did by chance want a woman in his life” he hissed coming to stand fully in front of the woman “it damn sure wouldn't be some desperate, pathetic, bleach blonde, plastic Barbie”

 

She gasped and screeched “How dare you say that about me? You don't even know me”

 

“I know enough. What self respecting woman flirts with a man she clearly knew was taken?”

 

Her mouth opened and closed unable to respond “Exactly as I thought. Lets go Aaron.”

 

Spencer said grabbing his lovers hand and dragging him out the club leaving Lola standing at the bar looking lost.

* * *

Leaving the bar with her tail between her legs Lola thought to herself:

_Who the he'll was that guy?! How dare he say those things to me. I'm not desperate, am I?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone moaning At least someone is getting lucky tonight she thought. As she was walking through the parking lot, she finally heard the man speak.

 

“Oh God Spencer seeing you that jealous and possessive is so fucking hot”

 

 _I know that voice….it's that guy from the bar Aaron._ She looked around until she saw him. He was half in his car and the nerdy guy, _Spencer_ , her mind provided was behind him. Even in the dark of the parking lot she was still able to tell he was fucking him. As she stood there stunned and frozen in her place Spencer looked up and met her eye as he began to fuck his lover harder.

 

“Who do you belong to” he grunted still gazing at her. Aaron just moaned and his hand shot up to grip the headrest. Unsatisfied with his non answer he asked again

 

“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!” he pronounced each word with a forceful thrust of his hips.

 

“YOU!” the dark hair man finally yelled out “I belong to you, no one else.” he panted.

 

Spencer smirked at her and dropped his gaze to his partner. She quickly made her way to her car trying desperately to forget the erotic scene she just witnessed.

 

After watching the bleach blonde leave Spencer turned his attention back to his lover. Aaron moaned as he begged him “Harder, Faster, please baby”

 

He wrapped his hand around Hotch's cock stroking him as he thrusted harder into him. Three strokes later and he felt his Hotch release in his hand and quickly followed slumping against his back.

 

Panting Hotch turned to him ”Not that I'm complaining, but _what_ exactly possessed you to fuck me in the parking lot?”

 

“That bitch had the nerve to flirt with you. You're mine Aaron Hotchner, **mine** and no one else's”

 

“I am loving your possessive streak Spencer”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Oh Baby. Just took a little side break.


End file.
